dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xakaw
Xakaw is a country that is located in South Asia that borders with Bengal (Bangladesh), India, Nepal, Bhutan and the newly independent Gawaxana and Catazaserak that got independence from Xakaw. Their government is a Federal Presidtential Constitutional Royalist Republic. History Prehistory of Xakaw (300000 - 10000 BC) In 300000 BC, Xakaw had 100 different tribes live in South Asia. Neolithic Xakaw (10000 - 4000 BC) Xavidawese People, Xhubnghi People, Xpuicgite People, Xaruyish People, Xafrikif People, Xavzfirean People, Xaqyuru People, Xgrcuviesco People, Catazaseraki People, Gawaxanese People, Xalkozesian People, Xinjalkan People and Xakawese People unite their tribes into one Chiefdom called Chiefdom of Xakaw. Different Dynasties of Xakaw (4000 BC - 1814 AD) In 4000 BC when Chiefdom of Xakaw collapsed, It was split into five different civilizations called Xakawese Tridinite, Xinjalkan Sasquarate, Xalkozesian Vohrukoate, Gawaxanese Duijhuate and Catazaseraki Ghoujouklate. In 3500 BC, Xakaw, Xinjalka, Xalkozesia, Gawaxana and Catazaserak united again and become known as Quintudom of Xakaw. In 1000 BC, Quintdom of Xakaw had been split into Xakawese Kingdom, Xinjalkan Kingdom, Xalkozesian Kingdom, Gawaxanese Kingdom and Catazaseraki Kingdom. Colonization (1814 - 2000 AD) Colonization by Europeans (1814 - 1948 AD) Colonization by other countries in Asia and Middle East (1936 - 2000 AD) Independece (1948 - 1950 AD) Royal Dictatorship in Xakaw (1950 - 1985 AD) Daxlakos's Regime of Xakaw (1985 - 1995 AD) Kajyida's Regime of Xakaw (1995 - 2000 AD) Establishment of a Royalist Republic government (2000 - 2018 AD) The Royalists successfully won the Xakawese Coup D'etat of 2000 against Kajyida Jlndfdjsnc's Regime. King Tizahoexica IV announce that Xakaw now become a Royalist Republic. King Tizahoexica IV died in 2006 while in reign so King Tizahoexica V becomes King of Xakaw. In Oct 2018, Xakawese Presidential Election 2018 starts, Chloaduminvi goes against Mjaushyu, Mjaushyu won the election. Modern Day Xakaw Under Mjaushyu's Regime (2018 AD - Present) After Mjaushyu won the election, Mjaushyu announced that he start the Abolishment of Monarchy in Xakaw and the Establishment of Supreme Leaders in Xakaw. Mjaushyu becomes the Supreme Leader and the President of Xakaw. So King Tizahoexica V and the rest of his royal family was forced to be abdicated by the Supreme Leader of Xakaw and exiled the Xakawese Royal Family to North Sentinel Island. Zaxlocskawum Q. Xalocua and Chloaduminvi U. Aslazunolik was forced to be executed by the Supreme Leader of Xakaw. After that, Mjaushyu appointed his brother, Fhajdutn K. Mjaushyu to become the new Prime Minister of Xakaw. Later in the same day, Mjaushyu abolished the Xakawese Tactical Oceanic Commission and later establish Mjaushyu Sphere. On Nov 8, 2018, Fhajdutn K. Mjaushyu introduced Vice Presidents in Xakaw during the 1st Mjaushyu Sphere Conference, Kalmiurndknx B. Mjaushyu accepted his request, so he appointed his brother has Vice President of Xakaw. Nationwide Recovery Ever since Mjaushyu was in power of Xakaw, companies' stocks began rising up again. Investors now returned to Xakaw to invest and many people that left Xakaw by UN refugees returned back to Xakaw. People/Trends * The average life expectancy in Xakaw is 85 years old. * The drinking age is 41 years old. * The marriage age is 13 years old. * The voting age is 13 years old. * Most Xakawese food has 100% recommended amounts of vitamins and minerals. * They GMO Oranges so they have less sugar and less acidic. * 80% of the country's population don't have IPhones. * They have the most expensive IPhones in the world because of the 2nd Xakawese Stock Market Crash. * Xakaw are still recovering from the 2nd Xakawese Stock Market Crash. Demographics Population Studies shown that Xakaw's population is at 531,928,824. Cities See here: List of cities in Xakaw See Also Dictator of Xakaw President of Xakaw Vice President of Xakaw Prime Minister of Xakaw Supreme Leader of Xakaw King of Xakaw Queen of Xakaw Prince of Xakaw Princess of XakawCategory:Xakaw Category:Globally Tactical Interference of Doom Timeline Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:1950s Category:1950 Category:Countries confederated in 1950 Category:1950s establishments Category:Countries in South Asia Category:Fictional countries in South Asia Category:Pages owned by XarTario Category:Former monarch countries Category:Fictional former monarch countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Oligarchist Republics Category:Former Royalist Republics Category:Countries under Dictatorship Category:Populist countries Category:Electoral Republics Category:Military Dictatorship Countries Category:Former federal republics Category:Former authoritarian countries Category:Totalitarian countries Category:Electoral Dictatorship Countries Category:Constitutional Dictatorship Countries Category:Former socialist countries Category:Hereditary Dictatorship Countries Category:Presidential Republics Category:Former sociocratic countries Category:Nationalist countries Category:Former majoritarian countries Category:Former ochlocratic (mob rule) countries Category:Former absolute monarch (royal dictatorship) countries Category:Supreme Republics Category:Global superpower Category:Eastern Hemisphere Countries Category:Countries that opposes Monarchy Category:Countries that support Right Wing Countries Category:Countries that support Oligarchy Category:South Asia Category:Countries that oppose Left Wing Countries Category:Countries that oppose Democracy Category:Former democratic countries